Jaguar
by Kitty Caesar
Summary: When Mokuba really wants something, can Seto stand up to his little brother's ultra pleading skills? Oneshot. KaiJou Basically fluff.


Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Yuugioh. I only own my ideas (and my YGO DVDs).

Pairing: Kaiba/Jou (established)

Warning: Oneshot/ficlet, Shonen-ai, Moki using his ultra pleading skills

Author's Notes 1: I'M ALIVE. Well, kind of? After not posting for about 2yrs I have realized how much I miss it. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Jaguar<strong>

Oneshot

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

"Aw, man!"

"Yeah, I'm going to have to agree with your brother on this one," piped in Katsuya around a mouthful of breakfast.

A little confused, Mokuba turned his gaze from his brother to the blonde. The young boy could not believe what he was hearing. "What?" was said with a very shocked look on his face.

Katsuya just shrugged, "Yeah, sorry kiddo."

"Bu-but! Jou-nii! You almost always agree with me! You're the fun one of the two of you!" To which Seto responded with a simple humph while Mokuba finished, "How can you side with Niisama?"

"Because, in this case your brother isn't being too overly logical," and a mocking glint sparkled in his honey eyes as he brought a glass up to his lips, "He's just being a protective stick in the ass." A smile clearly visible behind the glass Jounouchi was drinking from.

Obviously Seto didn't find the blond's response as funny as the blond did, and so a slightly cold glare was sent in Katsuya's direction, "Thanks, Katsuya."

Katsuya just waved it off with a small chuckle, "Anytime, lover." And then he directed his gaze back to the black haired youth, "But really Moki, Seto has a point. Getting a pet jaguar is kind of a bad idea."

Seto snorted and glanced up from his book, "Only 'kind of?'"

Katsuya shrugged while he tried to ignore Mokuba's cry of 'Seeeeeeetoooo! Pleeeeeeeeaseeeee!'

"Yeah, only kind of," the blond responded with his trademark smirk.

Mokuba tried again, but this time he turned to Katsuya, "Jooooooooooou! Guys, listen to meeeeee!" But Katsuya just pushed his bangs out of his eyes in a careless fashion as he let the 'head of the family' handle the issue.

Seto responded with a "Good try, but not this time, Imp," and a loving ruffle of his little brother's hair.

Mokuba would not stand for this injustice. "But, but, but! You love me!" And his young hands made contact with the table, rattling the dishes.

Seto couldn't help the small smirk as it played across his lips. Mokuba sure knew how to play the 'younger brother card,' "Yes, that's true. _But_ I also love the fact that you're alive. What if that oversized cat gets loose and kills you, little brother?"

"BU-!"

"And I don't care how many times you have survived being kidnapped," was said with a straight face as Seto turned the page in his book and took a sip of tea. Katsuya wasn't as strong, and burst into a loud laugh which he attempted to stifled with his hand before his breakfast went shooting out his nose. Seto's eyes lightly shone in adoration toward his lover, and then turned his gaze to his brother and added pointedly, "We may be rich, but that doesn't mean we're stupid. Having a jaguar as a pet is unsafe."

By this time Katsuya had regained his composure and glanced at Seto while adding in, "And just slightly insane. Just because Seto has a Blue Eyes Jet doesn't mean you get to have a Jaguar."

Seto didn't miss a beat, "Exactly. The jet is practical. A jaguar is not."

Katsuya had to keep himself from laughing again as he directed his gaze to Mokuba, "Really, kid, what where you thinking?"

At this point the black haired youth did not appreciate the fact that he was being teased, and settled with responding with a strong, yet childish, folding of the arms and a humph, "That Seto would think it was a cool idea." And then he proceeded to lazily push his food around on his plate.

Jou gave Mokuba a dumbstruck look while Seto just shook his head and continued reading the book in his hands. The blond then let out a hearty laugh, "Then I guess you don't know your brother as well as you think you do."

"But I do!" was said with exasperated moments of the arms, "A jaguar is kind of like Seto! Stoic, temperamental, cunning, and pretty, yet could kill you with a glare!" Then once Mokuba noticed the odd stares coming from the other males he just folded his arms again and mumbled to himself, "Well, at least I thought it was a cool idea…"

At this point Seto sighed and placed down his book, "You know what? I'll let you have that jaguar the day I transfer ownership of KaibaCorp over to you."

This gave the youth an idea.

After thinking for a second the words just seemed to quickly bubble out of his mouth, "Well, as your brother I already own a good chunk of the company stocks," and then the gears started clicking together even faster in the smart 14 year-old brain, "so I would just have to buy some more shares so that my percentage of the shares was more than yours and then the company would _legally_ _be mine_! And I wouldn't have to wait until you died!" The last part was said with such a huge smile on his face that Moki was beaming.

"Hmm," Seto stood up and dusted the breakfast crumbs off his suit pants, "well, it looks like you are getting a decrease in allowance this month," was simply said as he walked over to his blond lover and kissed the top of Katsuya's head, "I need to get to work."

"AW MAN!" was all Seto heard as the thick doors to the dinning room were closed behind him.

Still in the dinning room, Jounouchi laughed again and leaned over to ruffle Mokuba's long black hair, "Nice try, Kiddo."

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p>Author's Notes 2: I had started writing this about 2 years ago while I was on a 14+ hr plane ride back from Japan. And then about a year ago I finished it as an assignment for college for a creative writing class. I just kept forgetting to post it here. Oops. Well, after a few tweaks, I'm glad that I'm finally posting this here! Better late, than never.<p> 


End file.
